heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Carrot (Dragon Ball Series)
Monster Carrot (兎人参化, Usagi ninjin-ka) is a minor antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball anime. He is an anthropomorphic rabbit, and the leader of the Rabbit Mob. Each of his cronies are subject to wearing a pair of false rabbit ears (as well as Bulma, who was first treated as a gangster, as well). Before their downfall at the hands of Goku, the Rabbit Mob was in control of a remote village somewhere in the Diablo Desert. Appearance Monster Carrot is a anthropomorphic rabbit who wears large black sunglasses. Monster Carrot wears a kanji as a large patch on the front of his uniform that means "rabbit". Biography Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga When Monster Carrot's two Rabbit gangsters are beaten up by Goku, they contact Monster Carrot who soon makes a personal appearance at the scene. Despite having plenty of time to make an escape before Monster Carrot arrives, the group opts to stay at the back of Goku and Bulma, who "want to stay and see what every one around here is so scared of", and will not be scared by "grown men wearing rabbit ears." Finally Monster Carrot arrives in his car and greets the group, particularly Bulma, with a handshake. Bulma refuses and slaps his hand away, at which he begins to laugh, proclaiming, "You touched me." Suddenly with a burst of smoke, Bulma transforms into a carrot. Goku attempts to attack Monster Carrot using his Power Pole, but has trouble doing so in fear of something happening to the carrot Bulma. Yamcha and Puar, who had been observing the group's conflict from a distance, step into the scene, managing to retrieve the carrot Bulma from Monster Carrot. After losing his trump card, the crime leader is easily defeated and is forced to transform Bulma back into a human. He and his subordinates are then bound and taken to the Moon by Goku, where they have to make treats for children (an allusion to "The Rabbit in the Moon", a Japanese folk tale where rabbits live on the moon making mochi). Goku explains that if the gang makes treats for all the children of the world for a whole year, he will come up and bring them down. Tournament Saga Unfortunately for Monster Carrot and his two followers, the moon goes on to be destroyed by Master Roshi during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament as a permanent solution to stop Goku from transforming into a Great Ape (since his tail grew back). In an interview in the Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, Akira Toriyama states that Monster Carrot and his henchmen were drifting through space after Jackie Chun destroyed the moon. Other Dragon Ball stories Attack of the Saiyans Monster Carrot explains that he escaped just in time by making a spaceship and returning to Earth. Sometime after King Piccolo's defeat, he took over Yamcha's home in Diablo Desert. Yamcha was told about this by Puar and returned to stop him. Monster Carrot had become more powerful than before, but he was still no match for Yamcha who defeated him and forced him to do chores, like cleaning the house. Voice actors * Japanese: Hiroshi Ōtake * English: ** Ocean Group dubs: Ian James Corlett ** Funimation dub: Duncan Brannan (anime) and Bill Townsley (Dragon Ball: Origins) * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Gileno Santoro (Gota Mágica dub), Tatá Guarnieri (Álamo redub) Trivia * Monster Carrot has the ability to turn people into carrots. This is similar to a much later villain Majin Buu, who is able to turn people into any food (or clay) with his Transfiguration Beam. * It is rather coincidental and ironic that Monster Carrot threatened to turn Goku into a carrot given that his Saiyan name "Kakarot" is a pun on the word carrot. * It has been speculated somewhat humorously amongst fans that Monster Carrot could, theoretically, defeat any of the series' strongest characters with his unique powers, if he managed to touch them. It is unknown if there is any kind of a ceiling on Carrot's powers, or if they may cease to work on an enemy whose power exceeded his own by too vast an amount, similar to how Chiaotzu's telekinetic powers did not work on the much more powerful Nappa. Likewise, some villains may be so powerful that they exceed the boundaries of being transfigured- Vegito in the anime was able to retain all of his powers when turned into a jawbreaker by Buu (though this was anime-only filler, compared to Monster Carrot's powers which were present in the manga.) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains